The long forgotten Uchiha
by orangeLexi
Summary: What would've happend if sasuke wasn't the only survivor of the uchiha. Ayame Uchiha had tried to forget her past and tried her best to move on but some things cannot be forgotton and She will realize that things dont always have a happy ending.
1. A long forgotton past

Chapter 1 - A Long Forgotten Past

"Come on Itachi show me!!" pleaded a girl about the age of 6. She looked up into the black eyes of a boy, literally, because he was quite a ways taller than her seeing as he was seven years older. He had just shown her a difficult move with his Sharingon, which was passed down in their clan. "Maybe when you're a few years older" He told her. He didn't think it wise for her to try something new and end up hurting herself. "Awe, come on. You know better than me that I'm quite talented with my Sharingon." She mumbled. He heard a hint of impatience in her voice. He sighed deeply. If only she new. Their clan's powers ran very strong in her, perhaps even stronger than any other Uchiha except Uchiha Madara himself. "Come on. We should head back to Konoha." He told her putting a hand on her shoulder.

As we headed back to the village gates I noticed a small boy named Sasuke rushing up to us. "Hey Sasuke, what's the hurry?" I said curiosity getting the better of me. He put his hands on his knees to catch his breath then looked back up at me. "Ayame, your father wants to see you," he said giving his brother a quick glance, "he wouldn't say why." " We were just heading back." Itachi told him as he started walking towards the gate. Sasuke and I gave each other a quick glance before rushing to catch up with him.

*****

Next thing I know I found myself packing. According to my father he was taking me to the Sand Village to meet the Kazekage. I was quite excited. I had never been out of the village before and was quite thrilled by the idea. We were leaving first thing in the morning. I made sure I had everything I would need on the trip. It would take us three days to get the Sand Village at best and that's if we ran most of the way, which I bet we were. I set my pack by the side of my bed and crawled into it. I rolled onto my side eventually falling into a soundless sleep.

What seemed like only a few minutes later I was woken up by my father. "Come on we got a long trip ahead." He told me as he left for the main room. I groaned. Man I hated mornings. I got up drowsily and grasped my pack's strap and swung it on my shoulder and made my way for the main room where my father was waiting.

_Three days later_

My legs are killing me. This had been the longest trip I had ever been on before. I was exhausted! I was dragging my feet hoping we could find a place to rest soon but there was nothing of the sort in sight. The area was like a huge dessert. A while later I heard my father say look "look." He was pointing. I looked up to see what he was pointing at and there it was. The village gate! "YES we finally made it!" I said running to the gate. "Slow down Ayame." my father said chuckling as he ran too to catch up to me. I paused at the gates to give them one last look and to wait for my father which didn't take long. As we heading for the kazekage's building I felt excitement building up inside of me. This was going to be awesome. As we walked through the crowded streets I noticed that the villagers wore quite heavy clothing considering that it was burning out outside. They must be insane I thought to myself. I also noticed a big circular building near the center of the village. I looked up at my father. "Is that building were the Kazekage stays?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. I smiled back at him and continued to the building.

******

Well, that was interesting. I was quite exciting meeting the HEAD HANCHO aka the Kazekage but it wore off after a while of sitting there. He seemed like a good leader but I think he needs to work on his people skills if you ask me. Half-way through I started to get bored. All of this politic talk was driving me up the wall. My father noticed it too as I was having trouble staying still in my seat. He decided I could explore a bit while they finished up. I wasn't to upset by leaving, in fact I couldn't wait to check out the place. I left them to talk and started to explore the building. Wow! This place was huge, though it didn't seem like it would from the outside. I eventually found my way to the first floor. As I walked around I ended up at the front entrance. Exploring the building was fun but what I really wanted to do was explore the village itself. I won't be long I told myself. I'll get back before my father knew I was out of the building.

As I walked out the door I felt excitement and curiosity at the same time. As I was walking down the village street I noticed some village kids passing a ball to each other. "Hi." I announced "I'm Ayame; I'm from the leaf village." They gave me a funny glance. "Hi" said one boy finally and the others followed suit. "Could I play too?" I asked happy to be with someone around my own age. They exchanged glances before nodding their heads. We were playing for quite some time before I noticed something. I stopped to look and the ball hit me in the head. "Ouch!" I gasped. "Sorry about that but you really should be paying attention the where the ball is being thrown." Said one of the girls, "So why DID you stop?" "Who's he?" I asked pointing to a boy who was sitting on a swing. By the looks of their reaction I clearly said something I shouldn't have. "Well…" I pressed wanting to get an answer. After a while of silence one of the boys finally spoke up. "That's Gaara… We don't like talking to him. He's just creepy." He told me as he fidgeted obviously uncomfortable about the subject. I looked back over at the boy on the swing. He had red-brown hair, and green-blue eyes. But I noticed something else by looking at him. He didn't look scary at all I didn't know what the villager's problem was but it was obviously unfair to him. "He doesn't look scary at all." I concluded and before they could stop me I walked over to him.


	2. A new friendship

Chapter 2 - A New Friendship

I walked over to him. As I neared him I saw him look up. I saw the socked expression etched on his face. "Hi, I'm Ayame." I said smiling at him. "Do you want to play?" I said holding the ball up. He looked at me curiously and said "You're not scared of me?" "Why should I be." I told him. I Set the ball firmly under my right arm and gripped his hand with my left pulling him up. I started to pull him to the rest of the group but surprisingly they had all left while I was talking to him. "Hmph, who needs them?" I told him reassuringly, "we only need two people to play." I passed the ball to him, which he caught with only one hand. "Nice catch!" I told him. "Thanks..." he mumbled. We continued to pass it back and forth. I could tell he wasn't very sociable. That must be from having no kids he own age to talk to I thought to myself. "Hey Gaara, Where do you live." I asked manly out of curiosity. "Well..." he started, "I live up at the Kazekage building." "You see the Kazekage is my father." He added rather quickly looking down at the ground. "Really!" I looked up at him. I couldn't believe it. If he was the Kazekage's child wouldn't he have been treated better? "I'm staying there too, for a while anyway. We could head back together." I said smiling at him. He looked at me in shock. "Why are you so nice to me? Don't I frighten you?" he asked. "Why should I be scared of you and friends are supposed to be nice to each other" I told him winking. Before he had time to reply I held his hand and led him back to the building.

*******

_Two days later_

I sat on the ledge on the top floor of the Kazekage building feeling the cool breeze. I was watching the sunset over the horizon. The different oranges and yellows were stunning. I sighed. "I wonder how everyone is doing at home." I thought out loud. "I bet there fine" said a voice from behind me. I nearly feel off the ledge in fright. I turned around to face my father. "Don't _do_ that!" I said shakily. He just chuckled. "Beautiful isn't it?" he said sitting beside me. I nodded in agreement. We just sat in silence enjoying the view. These past days had been a lot of fun. I had mostly hung out with Gaara. He seemed like a nice kid. He had started talking a lot more. As much as I didn't want to admit it I kind of wanted to stay here, though I didn't quite understand why I felt that way. Though I didn't want to leave my friends from the Leaf Village and I knew I would eventually have to go back. Before I could come up with a reason for wanting to stay my father voice interrupted my thoughts. "I have to go back to the village for a while." He told me. I could tell by his voice that something was troubling him. "What happened!?" I asked suddenly concerned. What could have possibly happened? "They Uchiha leaders have reported something quite disturbing. They found one of the Uchiha's dead." He told me solemnly, "They don't know what could have happened but there trying to figure it out….I'm leaving in the morning." "What about me?" I asked. "You're going to stay here. I shouldn't be gone long." He replied. I trusted in him and I knew he would be fine, but what's with the eerie feeling I have? "You promise." I said trying to comfort myself. "Yes." He said sticking his picky up. I did the same. We connected making a pinky promise to each other. You better keep it I thought looking up at him.

*******

Just as he said he had left early the next day. I had gotten up too just so I could say goodbye one last time even though he was coming back in a week. I let out tired sigh. Man I hated mornings. I went back to the room I was staying in. I crawled back into my bed and tried to sleep. After of ten minutes of restlessly lying there I gave up all hope of a little more sleep. Yawning I dragged myself out of bed. I headed back to my favorite spot in the building, the ledge on the top floor. This was a good spot to think and just relax. But when I got there I noticed I wasn't the only one who liked to sit there and think. Gaara too was sitting down on the ledge clearly in though. I started to head back not wanting to disturb his thinking but something changed my mind. I turned back around and joined him. He looked up in acknowledgment and turned back to staring into the distance. As I too stared off and was soon engulfed in my own thoughts and worries. Like what was going on back home, and why did I have this eerie feeling that something bad was going to happen soon. I wrapped my arms around my legs and leaned my head down against my knees. I guess there was nothing I could do but wait and see what fate had in store for me and my clan.

The next few days went by rather slowly. I only seemed to remember bits and pieces mostly the parts I spent with Gaara. The rest was all a daze to me. But the next thing that happened I doubt I would ever forget. Four days after my father the higher ups got a disturbing letter from the Leaf Village. I had been called into the Kazekage's office. He was sitting behind a desk clear concern showing on his face, which was something new to me. Also some of the higher ups were there. What could've possibly have happened. When they noticed that I was at lose for words they decided to start. "Well this will probably be hard for you to hear." One of the higher ups started. "What happened!?" I interrupted my voice a lot higher than I wanted. This can't be good. "The whole Uchiha clan was murdered by Itachi Uchiha. The only one that survived was Sasuke Uchiha." He said. "WHAT! No, that can't be right. He would never… "I wasn't able to finish. I could feel tears starting to come to my eyes before I could stop them. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. "No I won't believe it you have to be lying." I shouted and before they could stop me I was running out of the room. I had to get away from them. I had no idea where I was going but I didn't really care at the moment the only thing that mattered was that I had to get away. Before I knew it I found myself on the very place I had talked to my father for the last time. This thought brought even more tears. I sat down and put my arms around my knees and hugged myself trying to keep from sobbing. But I didn't matter before I knew it I was crying my heart out. "Mother…Father…everyone…" I sobbed. Their faces showed up in my head. I would never be able to see them again.

How long I sat there I didn't know. I had finally calmed myself down. For now I though miserably. I didn't even notice when Gaara came and sat down by me. "What's wrong" he asked obviously worried about me. This had been the first time he had seen me so upset. Normally I tried to hide what I was feeling but this was too painful for me to hide. I lifted my head slightly. "I..." I started but realizing that I couldn't make the words come out made me feel weak. As unshed tears started in my eyes I put my head back down crying to myself. He could tell that I wasn't ready to talk about and put a hand on shoulder trying the best he knew to comfort me. I smiled a little at his attempt. If anything I'm glad that he was here.


	3. a sad goodbye and another identity

Chapter 3 – A sad goodbye and a new idendity.

Chapter 3 – A sad goodbye and a new identity.

I woke up early the next morning. Ever since the massacre sleep has been hard to find and when I did get sleep it normally wasn't pleasant. I lay there for a while not wanting to get up. Though I knew I would have to eventually get up. I dragged myself out of bed and got dressed. I wore a white tank top and red pants that went just above my knees. I put my short black hair back in a ponytail. I left the building in look for something to do. Most people were still asleep so there weren't many people out and about in the village.

As I walked around I tried to take in everything, the sights, people, and even the hot muggy air. I knew I would have to leave here soon. I didn't belong no matter how often I tried to tell myself that I did. Even the elders thought it best that I leave. Though I knew it wasn't just because I didn't belong. They wanted me to head back to the Leaf Village but I refused bluntly. There's no way I would go back there by choice. It had too many memories for me. I knew now going back there wouldn't help this aching pain. I needed to go somewhere else in order to move on with my life. Though another thought proved troubling. I didn't want to have to leave Gaara. We had gotten really close in the past week or so and I knew he would be upset. But this was something I had to do. I had already chosen a town to go. It was midway between the Leaf and Sand Village. I was heading out tomorrow, as soon as I could, which left all the painful goodbyes for today.

Next thing I know I was sitting on the swing near the middle part of the village near dusk. Gaara was there too. There was a moments silence before I was brave enough to say anything.

"I'm leaving in the morning." I said more to myself than to him. He nodded, clearly lost for words. "Well I guess this is goodbye…..I'll miss you!" I said and before I knew it I had my arms around him in a big hug.

Tears threatened to come to my eyes but I forcefully pushed them away. He stuttered lost for words. I let go looking him straight into his eyes. I smiled at him showing him how much I cared. Some things are better left unsaid……

As I said to the elder's I left the next morning. I grabbed my pack and swung it over my shoulder and left for the gate. I paused just before leaving. I turned to give the place one last look. _Man_, I really was going to miss it. It took most of what I had to turn and walk away from the place I would miss the most.

*******

_Seven years later_

I walked down the town street. Not a lot of things had changed. My black hair now fell midway down my back and I had grown immensely over the past years. I now reached about 5 foot. I wore a red Kimono that fitted snuggly and white lose pants. I had also changed my name to Suzuki Takahashi in order to keep my real identity a secret. I wanted to be treated like a normal person and if they knew I was one of the remaining Uchiha that would never happen. Though there had been many close calls. Some of my friends, well more like acquaintances, had almost caught me using the Sharingon to practice my techniques. Even since then they won't stop bugging me about becoming a ninja. That had been my major goal when I had been littler but now it was anything but. It also wouldn't help me keep my secret. If I become a ninja someone was bound to find out sooner or later.

I headed to the Ramen shop I was going to meet some people there. I looked around, no one was there yet. _Great. I'll just have to sit here and wait. _I took about ten minutes for the rest of the group to get here.

"Gosh. What took you so long?" I asked them. "Sorry, we'd been called to see the town's leader." The girl named Mizuki said. "What did she want?" I asked. The headman, or the town's leader, was the leader of the town and knew about everything about its people. She was the only one who knew who I really was. She had sworn not to tell anyone and knew want it meant to me. Though she tried very much to get me to go the leave village and become a ninja. It was rather annoying.

"Were leaving in the morning to the Leaf Village." She said smiling. Out of everything I was expecting that was definitely not one of them.

"You can't be serious!" I gasped. I couldn't believe they were leaving. I tried to be happy they were always talking about how they wanted to be a ninja but I was going to miss them.

"You should come too. You would be a great ninja." She said, "I've seen you practicing your amazing." I shook my head. "I shouldn't I may be good but being a ninja really isn't for me." I told them. I could tell that they were disappointed they obviously were hoping I would come with them. But something else caught my attention.

"So what is the mission anyway." Said a boy in an orange jumpsuit. He had a spiky blond hair. "You'll find out when we get there so stop asking." Replied a pink haired girl, who was clearly annoyed with the boy. She wore a Red outfit. There were two others in the group the first was way taller and older than the others and clearly was the leader of the group. I gasped when I saw his chunin vest. I looked at his headband. _I knew it!_ There from the Leaf Village and he was no other than Kakashi the copy ninja. When I looked at the last person in the group I nearly feel of my chair. It was no other than Sasuke Uchiha.

_Great just my luck! I hope he doesn't recognize me. If he does I'm doomed… _

Sasuke-

We had just arrived at the place of the mission we were assigned. Naruto was complaining about how long it was taking to get there. All of their pointless arguing just annoyed me. So I just ignored the dobe.

As we walked I felt the feeling that someone was watching me. I turned to see girl about the same height staring at me in shock. _What the heck did I do! She doesn't even know me. _But something felt different about her. I had the strange feeling like I knew her. She had long black hair that fell midway down her back and black eyes. She wore a red shirt and white lose pants. I stared at her for a second trying to remember, but I soon gave up. "Sasuke, what's wrong?" said the girl named Sakura. "Yeah, Come on." Said the boy known as Naruto. But before I could reply the girl turned and said something he couldn't hear to her friends before racing off somewhere.

"Nothing." I told them, "Let's go."


	4. The mission

Chapter 4 - A new mission

As I walked through the door I felt curiosity swelling up. I've only been in here a few times. When I walked in I saw Yuuki, the leader of the town sitting in the desk that was in the middle of the room. Papers were scattered all over it.

"Why hello Ayame." She said looking up from her desk. I sighed. No matter how many times I told her she just refused to call my by Suzuki.

"Is there any point in asking you to call me Suzuki?" I asked raising my eyebrows at her.

"Nope." She replied grinning.

I shrugged. Well there's no point in trying to win a battle that can't be won.

"So why did you call me here?" I asked giving her a suspicious glare.

"Well, I assigned you to a mission. You know the area quite well and would be a good guide. And your fighting skills are quite astonishing I might say." She said casually.

"Great," I muttered bitterly "with who?"

"Team Kakashi, consisting of Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha." She said. It took a moment for me to fully take in what she said.

"NO WAY! You've got to be kidding me! There's no way on ear-"

"Would you please refrain from shouting you're going to burst my ear drums." She interrupted, "This would be a great opportunity to see if you want to go back to the leaf village. If you still don't want to by the end of the mission I'll leave you along." I shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh, and if you don't I just might let your real name slip by accident." She added grinning mischievously.

"So I don't really have a choice do I." I asked knowing the answer.

"nope." She said smiling in victory.

"So what's the mission?" I asked.

"I'll explain it when the other get here." She replied. And soon after that I heard a knock from the door.

"Come in." she said.

I turned and watched as Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi entered the room.

"Lovely. Now I can explain you mission. Your mission is too…"

_*the next day*_

We had left early the next morning, not to my delight, and had started our journey north. Our mission was to stop a group of bandits who had taken something very important. Apparently it was some sort of jewel which increased the power of the Wearer. I had been taken care of by a family not too far from the town. Our job was to stop the bandits and bring the jewel back to its keepers.

I was in the front of the group since I knew the area better and I had a better sense of where we were going than they did. I didn't talk much to them but it wasn't hard to figure out what they were like. Behind me I heard some of the usually bickering between Naruto and Sakura. While Kakashi tried to calm them down and Sasuke just ignored the whole thing. So far I found out that Naruto was the loudest person of the bunch. He had a big mouth and often spoke before he thought out what he was saying. Sakura could almost be as loud as Naruto sometimes. It was easy to tell that she liked Sasuke considering how many times she said his name and the fact that she got really mad at Naruto when he insulted him or something like that. Kakashi seemed like the only sensible person in the group. I don't know how Kakashi would be able to put up with the two but I guess he was used to it by now. I greatly acknowledged him, as he was well respected and known as Kakashi the copy ninja thanks to the Sharingan in his right eye. Sasuke on the other hand was very cool and collected unlike the other two. Though he also seemed very cold and didn't talk a whole lot. He definitely wasn't how I remembered him. The massacre probably changed him too like it did me. Though it was probably worse for him since he was there when it happened and his brother was the one who was responsible. I ventured a backwards glance at him. It's so hard to tell what he is thinking.

But he noticed I was staring and looked at me. I turned around quickly a little embarrassed about letting my curiosity get the better of me. Though something else got my attention quick enough. I heard a rustling noise coming from the trees on my left. I stopped and turned around to see if they had noticed something too. Kakashi gave me a nod and he went to check it out.

Naruto oblivious to what was going on asked "Why did we stop? Aren't we wasting time." Before I had time to answer Sakura had wacked Naruto on the head. "Are you really that thick headed. Didn't you notice something." She said her short temper firing up. Naruto rubbed the spot where she had hit him and mumbled "Of course I did." Though it was obvious he didn't.

He walked back saying "Yep, someone was definitely there. But whoever they were they're not there now. There's a good chance it was the bandits we are looking for so be on you guard." We all nodded in agreement and kept going. When the sun finally setting we stopped to set up a place to rest for the night. I hadn't realized how tired I really was. We had a small meal of water and instant ramen. 'Man it's been a while since I had this stuff'. As soon as I layed down I was out…

They next day went about as slow as the first. I continued leading the way, even though this area was just as new to me as it was to them. Naruto and Sakura were talking about something, I couldn't quite understand what, and Sasuke and Kakashi kind of kept to themselves every now and then making a comment to the others, more so Kakashi than Sasuke. I didn't really talk a whole lot but I answered when I was spoken to. There was a moments of silence before Naruto broke it yet again.

"Hey Suzuki, I know it's random, but where are you from anyway?" He asked curious.

I sighed to myself. I knew they would ask sooner or later might as well say it now. I was from another village nearby. My family died when I was young so I was sent to live in the town. I have no relatives left to take care of me so Yuki took care of me." I said.

I looked at Sasuke in understanding. I couldn't quite read his expression, but I could was looking at me like he had never seen me before. I quickly looked away. 'Why can't I look him in the eye' I was truly confused. Half of me wanted to tell him who I was, and that he wasn't the only one left, but the other half of me didn't.

But before I had a chance I felt something, or someone coming this way. "Everyone look out" I said "someone's coming." But before they had time to react a Shuriken came flying right at my face. I tried to dodge but I felt it as it scratched my cheek. I turned and there were the very bandits that we had been looking for….

*****

I love cliff hangers : )


	5. Two paths

Chapter 5

The next thing happened in a flash. The one in the center came at me so quickly, that without my Sharingan I wouldn't have been able to block it in time. I whipped my kunai out of my pouch just in time to prevent myself from getting hit in the gut. I could hear the clash or weapons and shouts from behind me but I didn't have time to see what was going on. He jumped back preparing to attack again. I activated my Sharingan, I had a felling I would need it. I made my move before he could react. I ran at him performing the needed hand signs. "Fire style Phoenix Flower jutsu." I said as fire erupted from my mouth. He dodged my attack easily and was getting ready for his next move, but I was quicker. I was able to slip behind him and wrap one arm around his neck, in a choke hold. I held a kunai to his throat with my free hand. He struggled for breath but I kept my grip firm.

"yo-your and U-Uchi-"I pressed harder stopping him from completing the sentence. I hit him hard on the head, knocking him out; I had to keep my focus on the others. I turned to look at the scenario behind me; Kakashi was fighting two of the bandits, while the others were fighting the other two. But something got my attention that the others didn't notice, because they were in the midst of a fight. There was another one getting ready the attack the blond kid from behind. "_**Crap"!**_Rushing forward I was able to block him before he could hit his target.

Metal clashed with metal. Using all the strength I had I forced him back and aimed a kick at his stomach. He easily blocked it using his right arm and also grapping a hold of my leg flipping me back. I grimaced as my back connected with the ground, but I couldn't let him get the upper hand. I jumped to my feat blocking a blow to my head. I immediately sent a blow to his right cheek. It connected causing him to stagger backwards. Taking advantage of his loss of balance I landed a kick in his stomach that sent him flying into a nearby tree. I turned around to see that the others had already defeated their opponents. I sighed in relief, and I deactivated my Sharingan.

I walked up to them as Kakashi was saying "Our best bet is to interrogate them for information. They were obviously trying to stop us from going any closer, which means we're almost there." " I agree." I told him. Kakashi went up to one of the men closest and dragged him up by the collar of his shirt. "Where's your boss and don't think you'll get off easy if you don't talk." Kakashi said keeping his voice calm but in a threatening way. "Heh, Kakashi the copy ninja. Very frightening." He said his voice dripping with sarcasm. Kakashi lifted him by his shirt and slammed him into the tree. "You should be," Kakashi replied "Your life may depend on it." I saw the man grimace from the pain, and also a small hint of fear in his eyes.

It took a few minutes before we finally got anything out of him. Apparently there were two places he could be. We split up into two. Sasuke and I would go one way, since we were both quite skilled and the rest would go with Kakashi. We aren't supposed to engage the enemy but contact the rest of the team if you find the base. Sasuke and I are to go east, while the others are to go the north. We said our good lucks and we each went our own way.

As we traveled I had forgotten how little Sasuke actually talked. I gave a glance. He really hasn't changed a whole lot, except now he says very little. I couldn't help myself a smile. He had also grown quite a bit taller, He was even the same height as me and I was a few years older. Man! I haven't even had a growth spurt yet.

"What are you staring at?" he said. The question startled me. I didn't realize I was still staring. I immediately looked away. "Sorry." I muttered. He probably though I was the weirdest person. My cheeks turned a little red in embarrassment. I wondered if he had forgotten me, or if anyone even noticed I was missing. I frowned at myself. I can't let these thoughts haunt me. That's the reason I'm hiding my identity, so I can move on from the pain. I sighed. I need to think of something else.

"You're from Konoha right?" I asked him trying to start up a conversation. He nodded. I got frustrated. Is that all he says!? I didn't want to ask, because I already knew, but If I acted like I didn't know maybe he wouldn't suspect me. "What's like back in Konoha? I've only been there once and it was a while ago." I asked. He has to answer now. I smiled in spite myself, though I quickly hid it. He was silent for a while, but he responded "There isn't much to tell. Just everyday things. Not any different from what it would be in another village, except for the people and the missions." Before I had a chance to question him further he put out an arm to stop me. "What is it?" I said quietly in case there was someone there. "look." He said pointing. I looked at the spot in which he was pointing to and saw a small building that seemed out of place. "Sharingan," I heard him whisper. "Be careful. Let's check it out."


	6. the hideout

We headed quietly towards the building. "Something defiently seems out of place." I said. As we got closer I felt a strange aura coming from around the building. "Sasuke, will you stay still for a moment? "I asked him. He gave me a puzzled look but did as I told. I closed my eyes and focused my chakra and felt the area around me. In a few seconds I was able to sense the chakra residue that was creating the aura. "I knew it!" I said in triumph. "And what would that be?" asked Sasuke. He was officially giving me the look that clearly stated that I had lost my mind. "Sorry," I told him smiling to myself, "A Genjustu had been placed on the building to prevent people from suspecting anything. Let me show you." I closed my eyes and formed the correct hand signs, focusing my chakra. "Release!" I said. As the Genjustu was released the true form of the building reappeared. Where the entrance of the other building now stood stairs that led to an underground building. "Let's go." Sasuke said heading toward the entrance. "Wait, shouldn't we recruit the others. It's pretty obvious that this is their hideout. I can sense their chakra from here." I asked. He paused. "We'll send a clone to relay the message to them, but the more we wait the more time the enemy has to prepare. They probably already know that we've interrupted their Genjustu and are on to us." He replied. "bu-"I started "Come on. We should hurry." He interrupted, making a shadow clone. As the clone headed off to find the others he headed towards the entrance. I hesitated, but followed after him. We entered through the door into a narrow hallway. There seemed to be no end of doorways and turns.

"Stay alert. They'll probably have set traps up were we'll least expect them." Sasuke said quietly. We turned right at the next chance.

"This place is just like a maze," I commented. "There always seems to be a hallway or door that leads to another hallway."

"We'll just have to go through all of them until we find the right room." Sasuke said.

I nodded in agreement. 'I had a feeling this was going to take forever.' I opened the door of yet another room. But as I walked in the room the floor below me cracked. I gasped as the floor began fall in beneath me. Next thing I knew the floor gave way completely. But before I was able to fall into what looked like a huge hole, Sasuke grabbed me by the wrist. He grunted as he pulled me back up and helped me to my feet.

"Thanks" I mumbled. 'I can't believe I let something like that happen. I should've been more careful.'

"Just be more careful," He told me. "Let's keep going."

It seemed like forever before we made it through, but we finally made our way to a small room with a door, that supposedly led to the main room. Though I could tell from the chakra coming from within that the men we were looking for were right inside. As we walked up to the door Sasuke activated his Sharingan. "It would be best to be ready for anything." He told me. I nodded in agreement. With that we entered the room.

*sorry this one was so short but I plan on making the next one the end to the first part of the story. So I hope you enjoy it :D*


End file.
